Devolver al remitente
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Ese día nada podía detenerla, contestaría la carta que le fue enviada para ella por el chico albino mas conocido de Royal Woods, pero nunca espero conocer un poco mas a la familia Loud de una forma tan inesperada, ni que le fuese costando lo poco de calma mental que tenia.


Era una tarde agradable, con el clima tranquilo, el cielo adornado con unas pocas nubes, los rayos del sol alcanzaban la tierra y en conjunto con las brisas daban un agradable día, Paige sin embargo no hacía caso al día, ni a la pantalla de su televisión o la de la computadora, su atención en cambio le pertenecía completamente a la nota en la cual tenía en sus manos, escrito en un papel blanco con letra de un cuidadoso tinte negro adornado al frente de la carta con un dibujo de un corazón, lo admiraba atentamente con las piernas cruzadas encima de su cama cubierta por una sabana azul marino, viendo aquella confesión escrita en papel como si fuese la carta más hermosa que hubiese recibido y aquello bien podía caber en ese hecho, pues era la primera vez que recibía una dirigida a ella con tanta honestidad, simple, pero honesto y lindo ese día había estado desde la mañana en el árcade aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba antes de volver a clase ese sábado, el lugar como siempre estaba semi lleno, con padres que venían para comer y dejar que sus hijos puedan jugar a las maquinas, hasta adolescentes –y en su mayoría niños—que querían despejar su mente y desquitar sus problemas, ella paso directamente hacia la máquina de baile, era una de sus maquinas favoritas y ella era una de las mejores en ese juego, todo se debía a su gusto por el baile, si, ella era talentosa –bueno, por lo menos tenía algo de experiencia en ese apartado—en cuanto a lo que el baile se trataba, ese día estuvo bien, pudo satisfacerse con las pizzas y las múltiples sodas que ofrecían en el lugar, de un momento a otro llego a terminar la última ronda antes de ganar y finalmente sentir su mañana realizada, pudo sentir algo deslizándose de su bolsillo, por inercia lo agarro pensando en los primeros dos segundos por lo suave y delgado que podía ser un billete, pero al darse cuenta de que más bien era carta estuvo a punto de echarla, de no ser el dibujo del corazón y que llevaba algo escrito al frente.

Lo leyó con cuidado al llegar a casa y aun no podía creerlo.

 _ **Para: Paige**_

 _ **De: L. L**_

Alguien le había enviado una carta a ella, sonaba tan cursi como se veía, pero a ella le gustaba lo cursi desde pequeña, ella era como una de esas raras chicas que pensaba que un gesto caballeroso era ceder el asiento en el autobús a una mujer embarazada y una carta valía mas que unos mensajes de texto tratando de ligar con alguna frases tontas y emoticones de por medio, a Paige nunca le gustaron, pero tal vez se debía a que no había hallado a la persona la cual le haga disfrutar de aquellos tontos mensajes, la sombra de una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios, con el pulso tan acelerado como si hubiese tenido una inyección de adrenalina y las tan afamadas mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban libres en las paredes de su estomago, haciéndola sentir eufórica.

-" _Cálmate_ "-se repetía mentalmente tanto como podía, pero eso apenas funcionaba, teniendo que pegar sus labios fuertemente para no gritar de la emoción y por consecuente hacer que su madre irrumpa en su habitación pensando que su hija estaba en peligro cuando todo lo que hacía era dejar su emoción salir a flote.

Ella no podía esperarlo, era la primera vez que un chico se le declarara, entre sus compañeras realmente no era la más popular, bien y podía contar a dos o tres amigos, eso la llegaba a desanimar a veces comparándola con las demás compañeras mas bellas, carismáticas o sociales, pero no ahora, alguien la consideraba lo suficiente interesante como para hacer lo que las demás adolescentes y pre-adolescentes sin cerebros considerarían anticuado y demasiado cursi o blando.

Bueno, que se pudran –No lo diría en voz alta por temor a su madre, pero la intención era lo que cuenta— ella lo consideraba especial y lindo y lo atesoraría por siempre.

Miro de nuevo la firma, con una luz de esperanza naciendo en sus pupilas y el reconocimiento en su interior, no tuvo que ser la mejor detective del mundo para saber quién era su escurridizo admirador secreto, pero tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo, tenía que entrar a su casa, tomarlo de sus hombros y decirle, ¡Por supuesto que saldría contigo Lincoln!, ellos eran amigos, bueno, eso por le menos quería pensar ella, no esperaba que fuese todo romántico, ¡Podía llegar a ser divertido!, ella no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo y si, una parte de ella esperaba que todo saliese bien y pudieran pasar a una etapa en la cual Cristina no supo aprovechar y Ronnie Anne ya no podía concretar por los kilómetros que los separaba.

Ok, tal vez no fuese solo una pequeña parte.

Con la determinación con la que un pintor decidía a plasmar sus pensamientos en un lienzo, ella salió de su casa, con una camisa rojiza, sus jeans azules y unos zapatos verdes, quería verse linda, aunque esos pensamientos chocaron cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la cita se tendría que posponer hasta la tarde, pero nada podría arruinarlo, con todo eso dicho, se dirigió hacia la casa del chico, Lincoln llegaba a ser muy famoso en la escuela por su numerosa familia –entre muchos otros casos particulares-, pero solo un pequeño grupo de personas conocían su hogar, ella era una de esas pocas persona.

Miro una pelota pasar cerca de sus pies rebotando un par de veces deteniéndose una vez que chocara con su pie, los pasos que lo siguieron eran rápidos y energéticos, instintivamente lo pateo con un ligero movimiento, siendo recibida por una chica que reconocería por ser una de las hermanas Louds.

-Buen pase-dijo Lynn Loud alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa y el pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, repentinamente cambio su expresión a una curiosa tan rápido que Paige se pregunto si hizo algo malo o gracioso-¿Tu eres Paige?-

Ok, tal vez no tenía el agrado de conocer a toda la familia Loud, Lincoln podía llegar a ser muy paranoico, las pocas veces que llego a su casa lo hizo cuando el ajetreo en casa era mínimo, sabía que tenía una hermana mayor rubia, la mayor de todas y la menor que también era rubia, además de ellas no conocía a las demás integrantes de las cuales solían quedarse en su habitación o simplemente no estaban en su casa, ella solo lo aceptaba con un encogimiento de hombros y minimizando la importancia, tal vez si les daba una buena impresión a su hermanas podían hablar bien de ella, asintió con su cabeza mientras Lynn sonriente como si hubiese encontrado un regalo debajo de su cama por sacar buenas calificaciones.

Pero tal vez si Paige hubiese visto las curvas sombrías y peligrosas que la adornaban tal vez hubiese corrido –Y conociendo las historias que hablaban de Lynn Loud no iba a durar mucho antes de ser atrapada como si un gato huyese de un perro feroz, escapar seria cuestión de suerte—

-¡Genial! Oye, ¿Te interesaría jugar un poco conmigo?-

Paige alzo una ceja dudativa, miro el parque detrás de la castaña, habían dos arcos blancos en cada extremo opuesto, pero no había un solo jugador ¿Jugaba sola?, raro, considerando que era una de las mejores jugadoras de….todo, en la secundaria* según había escuchado y según ella eso debería ser sinónimo de popularidad, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar.

Ambas quedaron una frente a la otra con Lynn debajo del arco justo en el centro, tan cómoda como si estuviese en su casa, Paige la observo detenidamente, se veía tan floja, no conocía mucho de futbol pero ella no se veía tan capaz de sostener un balón por lo ancho que era, confiadamente pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, el cual salió disparado con un desvió hacia la derecha de su lado de manera exagerada, recalcando lo poco experimentada que era en el apartado de los deportes a no ser que fuesen en videojuegos.

Lynn no tardo en dar un salto a su izquierda y atajo el balón extendiendo su pierna izquierda, alzando su pie haciendo rebotar el balón de nuevo hacia Paige con una sonrisa remarcada en su rostro, ahora entendía a Lincoln cuando decía que vivir con sus hermanas se tornaba complicado, ella lo volvió complicado.

-De nuevo-

-¿No deberíamos cambiar-

-No, hasta que metas un gol-ordeno, como si fuese un sargento a un cabo para realizar otras cien lagartijas.

Paige la miro profundamente, algo en ella quería anotar un gol y restregárselo en la cara a Lynn Loud y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

Pateo el balón de nuevo con mucha mas fuerza, esta vez salió disparada hacia la izquierda con altitud, Lynn nuevamente dio un salto hacia la derecha y lo retuvo con un movimiento de pecho para ubicarlo en el suelo y devolverlo a Paige.

* * *

Su respiración era errática, cada vez que inhalaba sentía como sus pulmones se expandían y contraían dolorosamente, con la garganta irritándole como si tuviese gripe y los músculos pidiéndole a gritos un descanso, el peinado antes ordenado ahora lucia como una melena esponjosa, el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo la empezaba a sofocar.

-¡Hasta luego Paige, la próxima vez no te lo dejare tan fácil!-

Si tuviese mas aire, energía y voluntad en su cuerpo estaba segura que empezaría a correr tanto como pudiese, en vez de eso le dedico una mirada como si fuese una asesina en seria y se fue caminando lentamente hasta su trayectoria.

Ahora sabia porque Lynn era tan buena en los deportes, parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida hasta llegar a una tienda, se acerco al mostrador y pago lo suficiente para una botella con agua, la sensación de frio en sus manos le dio esperanzas y se tomo la mitad con tanta prisa que casi se ahogo, con las energías ya renovadas y la determinación regresando a su cuerpo retomo nuevamente el camino, con pasos lentos y temblorosos en algunos momento, sintiendo el aire tan satisfactoria pasar por su cuerpo que se quedo unos segundos dejándose llevar, hasta que tuvo suficiente y siguió rumbo a la casa de Lincoln.

Un fuerte sonido se logro escuchar al momento de pasar frente a una casa, una chica tocaba encima de unos amplificadores a todo volumen en frente a una cochera en una casa promedio, con una energética pasión de digna de cualquier estereotipo de rock anarquista de los ochenta, solo faltaba la camisa de cuero y la escena de la guitarrista deslizándose por el escenario, la joven de cabellos marrones cortos la miro con una sonrisa como si fuese una amiga de toda la vida, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, lejos de cualquier otro pensamiento extraño era la sensación de una advertencia que recorría su ser.

Esa sonrisa mientras más la miraba más le parecía igual a la Lynn

-¿Eres Paige verdad?-Y antes de que ella pudiese contestar, la chica se bajo del amplificador y la saludo con un apretón de manos, enseguida pudo notar que el esfuerzo de muchos años de tocar la guitarra hacia a tus dedos-Soy Luna Loud chica-

Oh, por eso le recordaba a Lynn, bueno, ¿qué tan mal podía ser?, no es como si todas fueran unas competitivas desquiciadas.

De lo poco que podía recordar de Luna era lo talentosa guitarrista que era, con una pagina web donde alguien grababa sus videos, no solo de ella, sino también de su banda, de lo poco que sabía de ella era porque lo vio una vez en el celular de uno de sus amigo, pero al final solo la reconocía de reojo.

-¿Sabes, necesito un poco de ayuda para subir mis instrumentos en la camioneta, crees que podrías ayudarme?-y procedió a señalar la Van que estaba estacionado a un

Miro las cajas tres cajas replegadas por todo el piso, le parecía extraño que fuese la primera vez que se conociesen y ya le pedía un favor, pero acepto a fin de cuentas, por modales más que nada agarro la primera caja que tuvo en su alcance, de ella sobresalían flautas y dos tambores por encima de los demás instrumentos, Luna la miraba tomándose su tiempo con una caja debajo de cada brazo, tomándose su tiempo mientras la escena se desenvolvía sin llegar a quitarle los ojos a Paige, esto no le trajo más que una mala sensación en su cuerpo, con todo el auto-control de no salir corriendo bajo la sensación de incomodidad que percibía.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa antes de bajar las últimas dos cajas-¿Te gusta tocar?-

-Eh no lo hago mucho-no le gustaba el tono ni la pregunta, le recordó a la primera conversación que tuvo con Lynn, pero esta estaba mucho mas disfrazada como si quisiera ocultar el arma y el gatillo detrás de una capa de amabilidad de amabilidad adornada por sonrisas y una actitud amigable

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

Paige de nuevo tomada de la mano por su amabilidad acepto, esperaba que no le tomase tanto tiempo, ya sentía el picor de ansiedad pellizcando su piel dejándole unas terribles ganas de tirar en agua fría o rascarse hasta que su piel se volviese roja.

Luna saco una guitarra de tono purpura y la entrego a Paige, ella noto el gran cariño que le tenía por la suavidad de su agarre, el miedo persistente de que algo importante para otra persona se resbale de tus manos apareció, con fuerza agarro el cuello y el cuerpo, Luna se sentó al borde de la parte trasera de la Van y con un gesto la invito a seguir su ejemplo.

Al momento de posicionarse puso la guitarra entre sus manos, con un brazo debajo del cuerpo y el otro por encima.

-Espera, lo haces mal-dijo, agarro el brazo derecho de Paige debajo del cuello y puso el brazo izquierdo por encima del cuerpo, con una pierna elevada apoyando la guitarra en ella-Ahora si, toca-

-En realidad-la interrumpió con un poco de incomodidad-No se tocar una guitarra-la única vez que había tocado una guitarra fue en Guitar Hero y no creía que aquello fuese posible aplicarlo en la vida real.

-No se trata de saber tocar, se trata sentir la música, de liberarte en medio de cada nota, de manifestar lo que sientes por medio de la música-

Y mientras Luna seguía hablando como si la música fuese una esencia misma de su vida, no pudo evitar mirarla con una cierta luz de admiración, oyéndola hablar entendió que ser popular por algo que te gusta era algo digno de admirar.

* * *

Y paso la siguiente hora hasta que al final Luna se había cansado de oírla tocar, Paige tuvo que formar toda una estrategia para liberarse de tocar otra hora con Luna, ahora sintiéndose aun mas ansiosa y con la paciencia por los suelos, se dirigió de nuevo a su camino, con una expresión de hastió e irritación remarcable, con la sangre prácticamente hirviéndole en sus venas y el corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho lleno de una manera desagradable, finalmente su objetivo no tardo en aparecer en la lejanía, parecía burlarse desde el horizonte, cada paso mermando sus fuerzas, el dolor recorriendo la base de sus pies, pasando por su pierna, extendiéndose por su espalda, pero ahí estaba, en frente suya alzándose en toda su gloria casi derruida, con algunas partes un pocos desgastadas y los juguetes replegados en todo el patio delantero, con la mejor cara que podía poner contiendo un huracán de irritabilidad y agresividad, lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar el timbre

Con un chillido eléctrico, la corriente eléctrica mordió el dedo de Paige y el dolor recorrió su brazo, con un quejido y el brazo temblándole ligeramente.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando revelar a Lori, con la vista clavada en su celular pareciendo que el mundo podía estar cayéndose y ella no levantaría la vista para ver su alrededor.

-¿Si?-

-¿Esta Lincoln?-

-No-contesto rápidamente, en ningún momento dejando su celular de lado-Creo que el torpe se fue al árcade hace como veinte minutos-

Un gruñido llamo su atención al mirar a Paige pudo notar la que su rostro había cambiado, ya no era uno de tranquilidad y diversión que recordaba de las pocas veces que se quedaba a jugar con su hermano, su entrecejo se frunció, sus labios temblaban y revelaban sus dientes, su rostro arrugado en una expresión de furia con el fuego remarcando sus ojos y la mandibular fuertemente apretada, sus nudillos blancos con las manos apretadas usando todas las fuerzas que sus brazos podían ejercer, por inercia se alejo un paso de la puerta esperando no ser víctima de un buen puñetazo en la cara, parecía estúpido pero su hermana tampoco parecía del tipo peleador y ya había sentido un par de buenos ganchos de su parte.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo, Lori no sabía si se fue sarcástica o fue un agradecimiento con ira reprimida

Paige se fue al momento que Lori había cerrado la puerta, sintiendo las energías renovadas y la sangre aun más caliente, se fue, sintiendo las corrientes de aire enfriando su rostro de una manera agradable, entro de un empujón al árcade, no había muchas personas en el local, una cabellera blanca logro resaltar de entre el resto, los ojos de Lincoln se encontraron con los de Paige haciendo sentir de manera graciosa, pero eso no lograba mermar la adrenalina en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa temblorosa y con pasos lentos, Lincoln se acerco.

-Hol-

-¡Si!, ¡Por Dios! ¡Si!-exclamo sobresaltando a Lincoln, se acerco tanto como pudo al chico poniéndolo aun mas nervioso-¡Si quiero salir contigo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera yo nunca-

De un movimiento rápido y acercando sus rostros Paige interrumpió a Lincoln, dejándolo sin habla, sin aliento, con un mar de emociones revolviéndose en su interior, sus corazón bombeando como un tambor y la impresión marcada en su rostro, finalmente alejándose de aquella escena rompiendo el beso, Paige la miro con tanta fuerza que Lincoln pensó que lo golpearía en el rostro –Ya tenía cierta experiencia en ese sector—

-¡Ven para las tres aquí!-ordeno con fuerza, para luego retirarse, llegaría a casa y se quedaría dormida pasando de largo su almuerzo y prepararse para su cita, ya tendría tiempo de desquitar sus malas decisiones cuando llegue a casa.

Lincoln la miro alejándose, sin saber que hacer más que quedarse estático, replanteando lo sucedido en su mente como una grabación.

Ahora sin saber cómo tenía una cita, de la manera menos común y en el lugar menos común, bueno, por lo menos podría conectarse un poco con Paige y con eso en mente volvió la atención a su trozo de pizza que tenía en su plato.

Ahora tenía que idear un plan para no hacer un desastre en su cita sorpresa

* * *

Lisa veía atentamente la pantalla en su computadora, en la pantalla se veía una mesa con una pizza encima de ella y alguien sosteniéndolo, ella miraba atentamente cada detalle, con una gaseosa en la mano derecha y su indiferencia remarcando en su rostro, su puerta se abrió, Lori fue recibida por una feliz Lily sacudiendo su manita en el aire y una Lisa que la miraba atenta y la pajilla de la bebida entre sus labios.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto, acercándose a su hermana de cuatro años-¿Cómo le fue al torpe?-

-La unidad amistosa denominada Paige llego a un punto culmine en su estado de estrés mental que se encamino sin ayuda hacia el objetivo principal de socializar de manera romántica con nuestra unidad fraterna masculina con un intercambio de fluido inesperado-

-¿Qué?-

-Paige invito a salir a Lincoln y le dio un beso antes de que pudiera contestar-

Cuando chillante grito de su hermana se escucho por toda la habitación Lisa tuvo que proteger sus tímpanos antes de que fuesen destruidos.

-¡Es la segunda mejor historia de amor de todas!-exclamo-después de mi y Bobby claro-añadió con orgullo.

Lisa rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su hermana.

-¿Nuestras hermanas terminaron de probar a la unidad denominada Paige?-

-Creo que literalmente ya fue aprobada por un tercio de la familia Loud, aunque las demás están un poco molestas por no poder conocer mejor a Paige-recordando el momento donde la pequeña de cabellos anaranjados tuvo que retener a sus demás hermanas que querían salir a conocerla.

-¿Y ahora me imagino que toca vigilar la cita de Lincoln y también conocer a los demás pretendientes de nuestras hermanas?-

-Oh puedes apostar que si-

Lisa suspiro cansinamente, no sabía en que pensaba cuando Lori llego ayer con la idea de probar a cada uno de los admiradores secretos de sus hermanos, averiguar quién fue no resulto difícil para Lori –Quien en un acto que ella llamaba "vigilar a sus hermanos"- vio dentro de las cartas antes de ser enviadas, de allí a deducir a quien correspondía cada carta no fue problema, el problema llego cuando en una reunión con las demás decidieron interrogar y examinar a todos los pretendientes a espaldas de sus demás hermanas, Lisa creía que el plan estaba destinado al fracaso en el momento que las demás se dieran cuenta que tarde o temprano le tocaría el turno a cada una de ellas.

Pero siendo lo obstinada que era su hermana mayor sabia que tendría un plan o una forma de cubrirse ella misma, miro de nuevo la pantalla pensando en la mejor forma que tenían para pasar desapercibido por su hermano y estar lo bastante cerca de su cita.

Esta temporada sería muy trabajosa e interesante a la vez.


End file.
